The present invention relates to the economical production of a blank, preferably made at least partly of a ceramic material, which can be used to fabricate an implant for use in dental restoration. Cavities in teeth are commonly filled or restored by using amalgam, which is the least expensive method, or by using some more elaborate approach such as an inlay, a crown or a more complex structure, which all require access to a laboratory and at least two sessions with the patient.
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 643 755 filed Aug. 23, 1984, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and apparatus by which, in one session, a ceramic implant can automatically be custom formed and thereafter used to restore the tooth to its original shape and function. The present invention relates to an improved blank from which an implant can be machined by an apparatus of the type disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 643,755.
Several objectives are to be attained by the present invention. The blank should be well adapted for use in the particular environment, namely a dentist's office. This calls for features which facilitate mass production of the blank, which facilitate ease of handling by the dentist or his/her aide, and which assure the requisite accuracy in the end product.